XANA'S Stupid Plan's
by ShadyBoyM
Summary: Xana has some stupid plans but this might be the stupidist one !
1. Chapter 1

XANA'S Stupid Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters in it.

I STILL DON'T HAVE PERFECT PUNCTATION SORRY IF I DON'T MEET YOUR STANDARDS

_Aelita Point of view_

"Aelita woke up wondering what happened." Oh yeah it was a return to the past." she told herself

"Why are the blankets over my head ?" Aelita wondered. "She moved the blankets off her head."

"Hmm... Why were the... IS THAT MY _HAND_!?" Aelita screamed." "Instead of a hand it was a paw."

"She jump off the bed and looked into a mirror lying on the floor Aelita gasped." "NYAA!! Why did I

just scream that?"Aelita asked herself. "I'M A _KITTEN _!? Why am I a kitten? I think Xana did this!"

"Well at least I'm a pink cat !" Aelita told herself all this in her mind.

_Jeremie's Point of view_

"Hey Aelita are you... Huh? what are you doing here he said in a soft tone." (Meow Meow) "Well

Jeremie its is my room !" "But she figured out Jeremie doesn't speak cat!" "Jeremie picked up the

pink kitten." "Well aren't you cute ? Jeremie told the kitten."(A.K.A Aelita ) "Aelita blushed in her

mind." (Meow) "I know she." Meowed. "He took the cat back to his room." "I wish I knew were

Aelita was." Jeremie sighed. "He look at his computer and typed something." " What the FU..."

Jeremie almost finished this sentence. "Hmm cat hair in the scanner after the return to the past ?"

"With the same gentic code as AELITA !!" Jeremie asked himself. "That can't be !" Jeremie said

out loud and looked at the pink kitten. "And stroked her softly." Aelita Purred (purr) (a little to the

left) "I can't belelive it, Aelita a cat?" "I have got to tell the others !" Jeremie said.

_Normal Point of view _

"What Uhhuh really! ok be there in a minute." said a confused Yumi. (Jeremie's dorm) "So what

happened Jeremie?" asked Yumi. "Aelita is a kitten ! and I am not kidding !" Jeremie told her.

"You mean this cute pink kitten on your lap in a ball is AELITA!?" asked Yumi. "Yup" replied

Jeremie. "Wow Aelita looks kinda cute." Yumi said. Aelita woke up and Meowed. "Hi Aelita" Yumi

said. (Meow) "Hello Yumi." replied Aelita. "I can't understand her Jeremie." said Yumi. "I can't

either." admitted Jeremie. "Don't worry Jeremie I'm sure we can get her back to normal" cooed

Yumi. "I will no matter what." replied Jeremie. "Aelita licked his nose as a kiss." Jeremie blushed.

blushing Jeremie. "Yeah it does!" replied Yumi. (Meow Meow) "Thank you Jeremie" Meowed Aelita.

Read and Review ! Next chapter on the way ! Jeremie's turn on chapter 2


	2. Xanas Second Stupid Plan

Jeremie's Turn

I still don't own Code Lyoko !

I STILL DON'T HAVE PERFECT PUNCTATION !

On with the Fluff !

Aelita's Point Of View

"Well Jeremie has just found out I'm a cat !" The pink kitten thought to herself. "Well it had to be sooner or later." she continued.

Jeremie's Point of View

"Well Aelita is a kitten and licked my nose." Jeremie thought. "Well I guess I should figure out how to get her

back to normal, But what are we going to do about school?" Jeremie questioned. "Well Jeremie its spring

break remember?" reminded Yumi. "Oh yeah !" Jeremie remembered. "So I guess she will stay in my room,

What do yuo say Aelita ?" Jeremie asked the pink kitten. (Meow!) "Ok! Jeremie !" Aelita Meowed. "Ok guys

well I have got to go now, Bye!" "Ok Yumi!" replied Jeremie. Jeremie looked at the beeping computer. "What

the Fu...No Xana's ac..." "Thats all he had time to say XANA has activated the return to the past." "He woke

up with surprisingly Aelita still as a kitten next to him." "Hm what was the point of that ?! Xana must have

went back to the part of the day when I didn't know Aelita was a cat." Jeremie excliamed. "Oh my god Jeremie!

" Aelita exclaimed. "Wow Aelita I can under stand you now !" Jeremie replied. Jeremie your a kitten to ! Aelita

told him the news," "He's a kitten the only reason why he could understand her." "He looked in a mirror he

was a kitten a blue one to." "Wow I..I am a kitten" Jeremie admitted. "A cute one, And blue is nice" she told

her blue friend.

Normal Point Of View

"What now." Aelita asked the blue kitten. "I don't know" Jeremie replied

Ok happy I had to make a second chapter people liked it so I did it. Read And Review!

Third chapter Aelita And Jeremie play


End file.
